Le Pari
by Kalane
Summary: Dieu et Lucifer parient. Ils envoient chacun un représentant sur Terre, le premier qui dit 'Je t'aime' a perdu. Mais es-ce vraiment eux les grands gagnants? /Destiel/Sabriel/mention de Mickaël/Lucifer
1. Une mission importante

Cette fic ressemble beaucoup à celle de l'auteur Epinita que je vous conseille d'aller lire car elle est génial à mon goût mais je ne me suis pas inspiré de celle-ci mon inspiration de base vient du livre de Marc Levy ''7 jours pour l'éternité''. Malgré tout c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de similitude et je peux comprendre qu'on pense que je l'ai plagié j'en suis désolé ce n'était pas mon but.

[La fic d'Epinita s'appelle ''Un pari diabloliquement angélique'']

* * *

Une mission importante

Mickaël soupira doucement avant de se reprendre et de franchir d'un pas ferme l'encadrement de la porte qui le séparait de la rencontre annuelle de son frère et de son Père. A peine entré que ses oreilles furent assaillis par le volume sonore toujours aussi élevé de son si charmant frère.

 _« -Alors nous sommes d'accord,_ Père, déclara le roi des démons en crachant le dernier mot avant de faire volte face et de quitter la pièce laissant le premier des archanges seul en compagnie du créateur de toute chose.

 _-Mickaël_ , commença celui-ci en se tournant vers l'archange lui offrant un grand sourire innocent qui bizarrement ne rassura pas le nouvel arrivant.

 _-Oui Père._

 _-Comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que j'avais fait un pari avec Luci_ ? présenta Dieu en se tortillant les mains sans que le sourire innocent ne quitte son visage.

 _-Je rigolerais devant une telle bétise, Père._ Répondit le plus responsable des anges d'une voix calme malgré son alarme intérieur qui sonnait.

-. _..,_ son interlocuteur sembla soudain passionné par l'immense table qui l'accueillait à chaque réunion avec le rebelle de la famille.

 _-Sur quoi avez-vous parié ?_ » finit par demander Mickaël cachant son désappointement devant le comportement si irresponsable de son Père.

Destiel

La rumeur d'un pari entre les deux dirigeants, fit rapidement le tour du paradis et de l'enfer, chacun y apportait sa propre hypothèse. Et pendant ce temps là Mickaël s'arrachait les cheveux devant le comportement de son Père et de son frère incapable de rester tranquille sans se chercher de poux lui laissant le soin de passer derrière pour réparer les pots cassés.

« _-Voyons t'exagère pas un peu_ , lui demanda Raphaêl le seul être devant lequel le premier des archanges se laissait un tantinet aller.

 _-Non_ , cria l'archange au bout du rouleau, _La dernière fois ils ont parié sur celui qui inventerait le truc le plus moche, résultat l'ornithorynque et une espèce de tas de morve rose sont apparus et après j'ai du faire avaler au scientifiques humains des couleuvres tellement longue que je sais toujours pas comment ils y ont cru_. Expliqua Mickaël.

 _-A c'est pour ça qu'on à ces trucs,_ compris Raphaël qui c'était toujours posé la question avant d'ajouter _, Je pensais que c'était Gabriel qui les avait crée avant de foutre le camp._

 _-Langage,_ le reprit Mickaël toujours à cheval sur les bonnes manières avant de développer, _Oui c'est le bruit que j'ai fait courir._

 _-Jolie,_ commenta le troisième des archanges qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle manipulation de la part du plus droit des anges. _Et Gabriel est au courant ?_

 _-J'ai reçu un paquet cadeau de sa part. A croire que même planqué chez les humains il continue de nous espionner._ Grommela l'archange en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils présents.

 _-Bon et pour cette histoire de pari, pourquoi tu l'as pas étouffé ?_ voulut savoir le médecin des anges.

 _-Parce que tout le monde sera au courant un moment ou un autre donc cela ne servirait à rien._ Expliqua Mickaël avant d'ajouter, _D'ailleurs ça va bientôt commencer. »_

Et sur ces paroles qui laissèrent Raphaël surpris, les deux anges furent téléporter de force, eux ainsi que l'ensemble du paradis.

Ils atterrirent dans une immense pièce et Raphaël observa avec curiosité les arrivants qui apparaissaient les un après les autres certain plus décent que d'autre.

 _« -Bordel je prenais une douche là_ , grogna Balthazar encore couvert de savon avant de se faire reprendre par Mickaël.

 _-Langage._ »

D'autres apparitions attirèrent l'attention des anges à l'exceptions de Mickaël qui se demandait sérieusement si un verre de bourbon ne l'aiderait pas.

Devant les yeux angéliques effarés des démons apparaissaient à leur tour affichant le même air incrédule et bientôt les deux camps s'observaient avec méfiance.

Finalement les apparitions se conclurent sur l'apparition remarqué de Dieu confortablement installé sur un fauteuil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable et de Lucifer qui reposait sur un trône garnis de coussins. Les deux dirigeants ne s'adressèrent pas un regard et contrôlèrent leur troupe d'un œil avisé. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser et quelques frissons d'anticipations traversèrent leur plus proche conseillés qui craignaient le pire.

 _-Bonjour à tous si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui..._ , commença le créateur avant de se faire violemment coupé.

 _-Et pourquoi tu présentes, je peux le faire aussi,_ l'interpella Lucifer tout en lançant un regard noir à son père.

L'interruption coupa le souffle de l'ensemble du public qui craignait la colère divine.

 _-Et bien parce que je suis le plus vieux et donc le plus sage._

 _-Ou le plus grabataire_. Contra Lucifer avec un sourire innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputer sous les yeux interloqués de leurs sujets.

 _-La Ferme,_ hurla soudainement une voix coupant efficacement les deux dirigeants qui les yeux ronds se retournèrent vers son propriétaire.

 _-Mickaël tu vas bien_? lui demanda discrètement Raphaël lui aussi surpris par l'éclat de son calme de frère.

 _-Vous deux vos gueules, je présente, vous la fermez sinon je peux vous dire que vous allez morfler, c'est clair ?_ menaça l'archange à la grande surprise de tous, alors que Dieu et Lucifer qui l'avait déjà vu dans cet état se contentaient d'opiner vigoureusement de la tête pour ne pas attirer sur eux l'attention de Dark Mickaël.

 _-Pfff vous avez dû bien le gonfler pour le mettre dans un état pareil_ , commenta soudain une voix dans le silence religieux qui avait suivit.

Une voix qui fit se retourner tous les anges et une bonne parties des démons.

 _-Gabriel, qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?_ s'écria Raphaël. Le plus jeune des archanges avait un jour disparut et depuis à part quelques informations qui remontait de temps en temps au paradis personne ne savait où il se trouvait ni ce qu'il y faisait.

 _-Je pense que le sort que vous avez utilisé à localiser tous les anges donc j'ai été pris dedans._ Développa rapidement le dernier des archanges en se frayant facilement un chemin vers les deux trônes et les fauteuils de ses aînés, le public s'écartant devant lui.

 _-Où es-tu rendu_? s'emporta immédiatement Mickaël qui s'inquiétait toujours pour le plus casse-cou de ses frères.

 _-Quelques parts, par ci par là,_ évacua l'archange.

 _-Tu devrais rentré à la maison, tu vois pas que tu inquiètes tout le monde,_ intervient à la grande surprise de tous Lucifer.

 _-...Tu es le plus mal placé pour me dire ça, Lulu mais bon je suis content de te revoir aussi._ Le salua Gabriel avec un grand sourire alors que l'ex-archange se renfrognait.

 _-Ne m'appelle pas Lulu, Je suis Lucifer le seigneur de l'enfer._

 _-Oui, oui, et pour moi tu seras toujours Lulu, tout comme Mimi est Mimi et Raphi est Raphi, Bon suite à cette conversation hautement importante si tu nous expliquait ce qu'on fous là à se supporter les uns les autres_ , finit par demander le fuyard détournant habilement l'attention.

Diversion qui marcha car Mickaël se posta au milieu de l'estrade qui accueillait tous ce beau monde et se lança.

 _« -Comme vu en avez sans doute entendu parler, Père et …._

Mickaël sembla hésiter sur l'appellation qu'il devait donner à son frère et Raphaël finit par l'aider en ricanant.

 _-Et Lulu._

 _-Lucifer._ Corrigea le roi des ténèbres en lançant un regard noir à son petit fère.

 _-Bref, ces deux_ , plusieurs mots traversèrent l'esprit de l'archange mais aucun ne semblait suffisamment poli pour qu'il puisse les dire en public.

 _-Couillons_ , l'aida à nouveau Gabriel en affichant un sourie plein de dents que les dîts ''couillon se retournèrent synchrone pour lui lancer deux regards de tueurs.

 _-Ont décidé de mettre un terme à leur querelle par un pari, si Dieu l'emporte le roi de l'enfer redevient et je cite '' Un gentil petit ange tout mignon qui veut des câlins'' à l'inverse sir Lucifer l'emporte, notre Père à tous devra et je cite de nouveau, ''laisser sa place au plus magnifique des êtres présents sur cette Terre''._

 _-C'est qui ?_ demanda Gabriel avec un grand sourire, _Non parce que ça me décrit vachement alors si vous voulez ça me dérange pas._

 _-C'est moi, Personne ne suivra un ange qui transformera le monde en un truc glucosé._ Le coupa abruptement Lucifer alors que quelques têtes démoniaques et angéliques hochaient la tête pour confirmer la deuxième partie de sa phrase.

 _-Oh tu me fends le cœur Lulu_ , bouda Gabriel avant que Mickaël ne reprenne.

 _-Pour cela un représentant de chaque monde a été envoyé sur terre, ils devront se trouver se séduire et le premier qui dit ''je t'aime'' fera perdre son camp._ Énonça Mickaël d'une voix neutre alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement ''Quel représentant avait choisit son Père ?''.

Sa déclaration déclencha de gros rire de la part des démons, un démons amoureux ? Cela ressemblait à une mauvaise blague, ils allaient gagner les doigts dans le nez.

 _-Les deux représentants ont déjà été envoyé sur terre, nous suivrons leur évolution grâce à ceci._ Continua Mickaël faisant abstraction des regards affolés de ses semblables angéliques, les deux camps cherchaient celui qui manquait à l'appel afin de savoir sur qui reposait leur futur.

Un écran immense apparut et une photo apparut,

 _« -Je vais laisser chaque, …_

 _-Couillons,_ l'aida plein de sollicitude Gabriel sans faire grand cas des regards noirs qu'ils recevaient des deux ''couillons''

 _-Présentez le représentant qu'ils vous ont choisis._

 _-Je vous présente Dean,_ commença Lucifer avec un grand sourire victorieux tandis que plusieurs démons sifflaient face à la photo.

 _-Il a pas bonne presse ton coco_ , fit remarquer Dieu.

 _-Dean est un ancien humain, ou plutôt un ancien chasseur, il m'a vendu son âme._ Continua Lucifer alors que les démons continuaient de siffler et que certains anges observaient avec dégoût la photo. Les sifflements se coupèrent brutalement quand une voix cria

 _-Il l'a fait pour moi, il a vendu son âme pour moi je vous laisserais pas le siffler sans réagir._

 _-Sammy,_ s'écria Gabriel avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

 _-Bonjours Gabriel ça faisait longtemps_. Salua à son tour le géant alors que ces collègues observait ce petit nouveau faire un câlin à l'archange fuyard. _Dean à échangé son âme contre ma vie après que vos démons m'ait tué, je refuse qu'il soit considéré comme un simple opportuniste._

 _-N'empêche que ton frère est l'un de mes plus précieux pourvoyeur d'âme il est très doué dans ce qu'il fait_. Le nargua Lucifer qui reconnaissait à présent l'ange.

 _-Il est devenu un démon de luxure, il y a pire,_ défendit Sam restant droit devant la pression exercé par le roi de l'enfer.

 _-Exact et il est très doué pour séduire, utilisé et jeter, tu devrais le savoir toi qui le connaissait un tant qu'humain._ Ricana l'ex-archange se délectant de la douleur qui naissait sur le visage de l'ange avant de continuer. _Ton frère n'a jamais connu l'amour avant d'être transformé en démon alors croit moi il ne l'aura jamais, nous allons gagner grâce à l'un de ses vermisseaux que vous protéger. En plus en tant qu'ancien chasseur il sait parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire pour les éviter_ Conclut Lucifer en lançant un regard victorieux vers ses anciens amis.

 _-Ou alors on peut penser que tes démons sont tellement nulle que tu as besoin d'un ancien humain,_ fit remarquer nonchalamment Gabriel alors qu'il observait ses ongles alors que son frère se tendait.

 _-A mon tour_ , coupa Dieu avant qu'une nouvelle dispute ne commence. Alors j'ai choisis Castiel.

Une photo apparut sur l'espace jusqu'alors vide, affichant à tous l'image de l'ange. Un silence accueillit l'apparition et Dieu en profita pour présenter l'homme affiché

 _-Castiel à toujours été un ange du seigneur, il est l'un des derniers nés._

 _-Cassis tu a envoyé Cassis_ , le coupa Mickaël perdant à nouveau son sacro saint sang froid.

 _-Castiel a été élevé par les archanges ici présent,_ continua Dieu sans se préoccuper de l'interruption alors que son premier né semblait sérieusement envisagé le parricide.

Certain démons lancèrent un regard vers leur seigneur et maître et eurent la surprise de le voir statufié son regard ne semblait pas pouvoir se détacher de l'image.

Les anges semblaient désespérés devant ce choix, et les anciens anges devenus démons après avoir suivit l'étoile du matin ne semblaient pas en meilleur forme.

 _-Bah vu la gueule qu'il a, Dean va en faire qu'une bouché. Non mais sérieusement je suis sur qu'il est puceau votre mignon,_ lâcha soudain un démon sa voix portant tout le monde l'entendit. Et alors que les anges réprimaient leurs pulsions destructrices, oui Castiel avait une gueule d'innocent c'est pas pour autant qu'on ne lui doit pas le respect.

Finalement ils n'eurent pas à intervenir, les grands seigneurs sous l'autorité direct de Lucifer se précipitèrent vers le démon et le démembrèrent lentement utilisant toutes leurs connaissances en matière de torture pour faire souffrir le corps.

 _« -Eh ben je m'attendais pas à ce que Cassis soit toujours autant apprécié,_ lâcha Gabriel en retirant la sucette de sa bouche tout en lançant un regard perçant vers ses anciens frères qui détournèrent le regard devant l'observation scrupuleuse dont ils faisaient l'objet.

 _-Père pourquoi avez-vous choisit Castiel, Prenez plutôt Uriel, Cassis est trop jeune ?_ demandait Mickaël d'une voix inquiète en secouant violemment son Père.

Le dit Uriel reçut quelques regards qui furent retourner avec mépris, mais à vrai dire même ce glaçon semblait avoir plus d'expérience en matière de drague que l'angelot qui était présenté.

 _-Père vraiment ?_ finit par demander Raphaël alors que Lucifer tournait la tête pour écouter lui aussi la réponse.

 _-Pour Castiel, Lucifer reste son grand frère tout comme chaque ange qui l'a suivit reste de sa famille. Il sait qu'il y a eu ta chute Luci mais il n'a jamais trop compris pourquoi il devait se battre avec vous._ Déclara Dieu alors que les anciens anges se rapprochaient pour l'écouter.

 _-Comment ça ?_ voulut savoir Abdadon l'un des premiers anges à avoir suivit Lucifer.

 _-Pour lui Luci reste le grand frère qui lui appris à voler, et vous restez ses frères qui le surveillait quant il faisait des bêtises, ses frères qui lui répondaient quant il posait une question. Vous êtes sa famille._ Conclut Dieu avec un sourire bienveillant qu'il envoya aux déserteurs.

 _-Père,_ commença Lucifer et l'appellation en surpris plus d'un, _Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?_ s'énerva le roi de l'enfer il était heureux de revoir sa petite boule de plume mais il avait l'impression que Dieu ne prenait pas ce pari au sérieux, _Vous envoyez Cassis pour ce pari ?_

 _-Je ne me moque pas de toi Luci, Je pense sincèrement que Castiel est le seul à pouvoir gagner._ Asséna Dieu avec toute confiance alors que les regards se tournaient à nouveau vers l'image de l'ange qui souriait doucement.

 _-Mouahahaha c'est franchement la meilleure du millénaire, à bordel je suis content d'être là,_ souffla Gabriel en reprenant son souffle alors qu'il enfournait une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn. »

Destiel

Sur Terre le démon Dean venait d'être largué dans un recoin sale d'une ville dont il ne percevait de sa position que de nombreux gratte-ciels.

Un sourire éclaira son visage renforçant bizarrement l'aura sombre qui semblait lui coller à la peau.

La caméra qui semblait le suivre zooma vers lui et chaque ange pu voir les yeux noirs charbons qui surplombait ce sourire démoniaque, quelques démons grognèrent de mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface.

Le démon salua la caméra et déclara

 _« -Ça va la dedans, franchement ça doit être bête d'être enfermé sans pouvoir rien faire du tout,_ commença le démon avant d'ajouter _, Tiens avant que j'oublie mon cher Patrick sérieusement change de nom ça fait vraiment bauf,_ commenta le démon pour lui même avant de reprendre _, Au lit t'es vraiment pas doué je comprend que ta copine aille voir ailleurs mais bon rassurez vous au lit même la plus nulle des putains vous écrase largement l'un comme l'autre. »_

Suite à cette déclaration deux démons se lancèrent un regard noir avant que leur colère ne se retourne vers le chasseur qui avait eu l'audace de se payer leur tête. Bien loin de ces menaces Dean semblait se faire un malin plaisir à révéler à tous ses combines, se payant au passage la tête de tous ces pigeons qui bien évidemment était tous des démons.

 _« -Sammy, en fait on dirait pas que Dean à raccrocher,_ fit remarquer Gabriel alors qu'il tendait un bol de pop-corn à Raphaël qui retenait difficilement ses gloussements face au révélation de Dean, un comportement que semblait partager bon nombre d'anges.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ben oui, au lieu d'enculer que des humains ils enculent des humains et des démons, comme quant il était chasseur,_ expliqua Gabriel avec un grand sourire qui lui rendit Sam.

 _-Langage_ , le reprit par automatisme Mickaël effaré de savoir que son bébé allait être un contact avec un être aussi vile.

 _-Remarque que c'est vrai que je vois mal ton frère se faire baiser,..._ ajouta Gabriel, _Au sens propre comme au sens figuré_ , précisa-t-il alors que son regard semblait chercher un démon qui le contredirait.

Mais chaque démon détournait le regard même les gros mastards, ou les anciennes victimes des frères Winchesters, aucun ne semblait avoir eux l'honneur de prendre le cul de l'ancien chasseur.

 _-Bref c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais honnêtement je pensais que les démons seraient un peu plus compliqué à baiser, bah même pas,_ se plaint alors Dean avec une moue enfantine qui se transforma en un rictus bien loin d'être enfantin, _Alors je vais me mettre aux anges, donc pour être totalement honnête j'en ai strictement rien à secouer de votre pari à deux balles moi je veux juste tirer mon coup_. Conclut le démon avant d'envoyer un baiser à la caméra et de la détruire coupant l'image.

 _-Je vais le buter,_ grogna Lucifer alors que les accoudoirs de son trône se fendillaient sous sa poigne.

 _-Lucifer tes affaires_ , intervint Mickaël en le foudroyant du regard, _Père on pourrait annuler ce pari je suis sur que Luci serait d'accord,_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Dieu qui discutait joyeusement avec Gabriel.

 _-Un pari est un pari, observons Castiel maintenant. »_

L'image se stabilisa alors sur le jeune homme de la photo qui observait avec une curiosité innocente les alentours repérant la caméra il lui fit un petit signe avant de déclarer très sérieusement

 _« -Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais réussir et je suis heureux d'avoir été choisis pour une telle mission, je serais digne de votre confiance._ Ponctuant sa déclaration d'un tel sourire que certains démons se sentir un peu gênés d'abuser de sa crédulité.

Destiel

La journée s'écoula et la nuit tombant sur terre les prisonniers se décidèrent à s'installer plus confortablement pour les jours à venir, l'écran s'éteignant chacun rejoignit ce qui serait pendant quelques temps leur maison.

Trois silhouettes restèrent seuls attendant que le silence se fasse pour profiter de l'intimité de la nuit qui s'offrait.

 _« -Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?_ demanda Sam qui était la plus grande des silhouettes.

 _-Castiel est le dernier né des anges_ , commença Dieu sous le regard surpris de Gabriel, _Je l'ai présenter parmi les autres pour éviter qu'il soit traité différemment mais bon quoiqu'on fasse Castiel est différent de tous les autres anges_. Expliqua Dieu avec un petit sourire.

 _-Ouaip lui il a une âme_ , déclara alors Gabriel sous le regard surpris de son Père qui acquiesça silencieusement heureux que l'un de ses enfants s'en soit aperçut.

 _-Je croyais que les âmes n'étaient que pour les mortels ?_ s'étonna Sam.

 _-J'ai voulu innover,_ développa Dieu avant de préciser, _Il n'est pas le seul ange à avoir une âme, Mickaël en a une, Luci aussi, toi aussi Gabriel, mais à la différence de Castiel vous avez crée vous même votre âme et elle pourrait disparaître, celle de Castiel se rapproche de celle des hommes elle lui appartient et ne pourra jamais disparaître._

 _-Innover, innover,_ grommela Gabriel, _Dis plutôt que tu te faisais chier avec nous avant qu'on soit un peu moins robot._ _Moi aussi j'ai une âme,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui même. Quant il avait compris la particularité de son petit frère il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux avant de se raisonner, Castiel n'y était pour rien. Et puis maintenant il avait une âme alors il comptait bien la conserver.

 _-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Gabi,_ sourit Dieu qui avait parfaitement compris à quoi pensait son plus jeune et il lui tapota la tête.

 _-Gabriel, Gabriel,_ le reprit l'ange au sucre en secouant la tête pour ôter la main paternelle.

 _-Si tu veux... Gabi,_ s'amusa Dieu heureux de revoir la boule de plume au sucre.

 _-Bref,_ les coupa Sam attendrit malgré lui, _Et donc Castiel, une âme ?_

 _-Euh oui, le truc c'est qu'une âme à forcément une sœur, la légende des âmes sœurs et tout ça,_ expliqua Dieu avant de reprendre sous les regards vides qui lui faisait face. _Une âme est une énergie trop grande pour un seul être vivant donc elle est partagée et trouver l'autre personne qui détient la même énergie c'est trouver son âme sœur.. Vous comprenez ?_

 _-Moi aussi j'ai une âme sœur ?_ voulut savoir Gabriel.

 _-T'as une âme donc oui, comme tes idiots de frères encore faudrait-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte._

 _-Et vous savez qui sont les âmes sœurs ?_ demanda Sam.

 _-Non pas tout le temps quelques fois j'arrive à les percevoir comme toi et.._

 _-Stop,_ le coupa Sam les yeux suppliants avant de reprendre sous le regard amusé de Dieu et interrogatifs de Gabriel, _Donc Castiel à une âme sœur._

 _-Bingo,_ confirma Dieu en levant les pouces.

 _-Et j'imagine que son âme sœur c'est Dean,_ continua Gabriel plaçant dans un coin de sa tête le mystère de l'âme sœur de Sam.

 _-Vous remportez notre magnifique cagnotte pour une telle déduction, r_ igola Dieu avant de reprendre plus sérieusement en s'adressant à Sam _Si Castiel n'arrive pas à ramener Dean alors tu pourras dire adieu à ton frère._


	2. Discussions sérieuses

Discussions sérieuses

Dean observait avec un sourire prédateur toutes les personnes qui composaient le bar où il s'était arrêté. Il avait décidé de tirer un dernier coup avant de devoir faire disette pour attirer l'ange dans ses filets. Son regard prédateur avait repéré deux proies qui lui semblait assez alléchante pour attirer son attention sans provoquer par la suite des problèmes qui lui boufferait du temps et nuirait à la discrétion qu'il voulait obtenir.

Alors qu'il hésitait encore entre la serveuse qui rougissait sous ses coups d'œils et le trentenaire qui le dévorait du regard, la sonnette d'entrée retentit de nouveau indiquant l'entré d'un nouveau client. Le démon ne détourna même pas le regard, son dilemme lui posant réellement problème.

Castiel observa avec curiosité l'entré du bar, l'ambiance feutré dégageait une atmosphère légèrement glauque et la propreté de l'endroit semblait douteuse mais les boissons servies paraissaient satisfaire leurs consommateurs. L'ange s'approcha du bar avant de s'y attabler en observant les différentes bouteilles qui lui faisait face. Son voisin qui ne lui avait pas accordé un coup d'œil recommanda une nouvelle fois et une boisson qui dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool lui fut servit attirant l'attention de l'ange.

Dean qui c'était enfin intéressé au nouvel arrivant délaissa immédiatement l'homme qui lui faisait de l'œil, le nouveau paraissait beaucoup plus appétissant. Remarquant la curiosité de son voisin il lui commanda la même boisson.

 _« -C'est bon !_ s'étonna Castiel qui s'attendait à voir ses papilles brûler sous l'effet de l'alcool et qui ne ressentait qu'un léger engourdissement. _C'est quoi ?_

Dean qui avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur le petit nouveau lui retourna un sourire séducteur, et déclara

 _-Un bout du paradis chéri._

Surpris Castiel leva les yeux avant de s'exclamer

 _-Ah bon ! Je ne savais pas que des morceaux de paradis pouvait ressembler à cela._

L'innocence qui se dégagea de l'angelot fit grogner le démon il avait envie de souiller l'homme devant lui.

 _-Dit mon beau,_ commença à ronronner Dean en lui lançant un regard de braise. _Tu veux de la compagnie pour se soir ?_

 _-De la compagnie, avec plaisir,_ s'exclama l'ange en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre pour enlever l'excès d'alcool qui s'y était déposé, _Je suis nouveau ici alors si cela ne vous dérange pas._

Le démon ne put retenir un rictus charmeur, un nouveau cul allait avoir l'honneur de gémir sous ses coups de reins se soir, le petit nouveau avait l'air bien plus dévergondé que ce qu'il y paraissait.

 _-Allez viens je vais te faire voir des étoiles._

 _-Des étoiles ? J'adore les étoiles ! Quelles constellations préférez-vous ?_ interrogea l'ange stoppant net le démon qui revint sur ces conclusions précédentes.

 _-T'es sérieux là ? »_ lâcha-t-il devant la naïveté de la réponse.

Destiel

Loin de là les anges et les démons avaient assisté à la scène et deux rires résonnaient,

 _« -Mouahahaha, je l'aime,_ rigolait Gabriel ses épaules tremblaient tellement que les bonbons volaient du sachet qu'il avait dans les mains. À coté de lui Dieu ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état et s'il restait plus discret les gloussements étouffés qui s'échappait de sa silhouette ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état.

 _-Cassis,_ gémit Mickaël qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son petit angelot.

La plupart des anges semblaient préparer leurs dernières volontés leurs derniers espoirs semblaient se dissoudre avant même d'avoir exister. Les démons ricanaient à coté d'eux c'était tellement drôle, la naïveté de l'ange excitait leurs pulsions sadiques.

 _-Dean si tu fais du mal à Cassis je te castre et je te fais bouffer ta queue_ , menaçait Lucifer oubliant momentanément le pari. C'était son bébé Cas qui était là-bas.

Raphaël plus calme que ses frères demanda soudain,

 _-Je m'interroge, qui devait expliquer à Castiel les sous-entendus graveleux ? Et es-ce que quelqu'un lui expliqué comment on faisait les bébés ?_

 _-Comment Dean fait pour pas voir que c'est l'ange ?_ demanda au même moment un démon.

 _-J'ai jeté un petit sort sur eux deux pour qu'ils évitent de se reconnaître à leurs auras, et vu que tout le reste angélique ou démoniaque est ici ça posera pas de problème, »_ expliqua rapidement Dieu.

Destiel

Au même moment sur Terre,

 _« -Dean pourquoi tu te colles à ce monsieur ?_ demandait l'ange interrompant alors les deux hommes. Le démon qui avait la main dans le pantalon de sa nouvelle victime soupira bruyamment. Depuis sa rencontre avec ce Castiel, l'homme le collait partout où il allait. Lui, il voulait juste tirer un coup, et Castiel aurait été facile à mettre dans son lit. Mais justement ça aurait été trop facile et puis l'homme ne l'aurait plus lâché après ça.

 _-Bordel Cas, qu'es-ce que tu fous là ?_ grogna-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de sa proie.

 _-Putain c'est qui lui ?_ s'écria au même moment la dite proie avant de virer les mains du démon de son caleçon.

 _-Je voulais voir Dean alors je suis venu. Maintenant tu peux m'expliquer ?_ répondit l'ange toujours innocemment. _Ou vous pouvez continuer si vous voulez, en regardant je pourrais comprendre tout seul_. Proposa Castiel après réflexion, _Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger._

 _-Mais il est malade ton pote,_ s'écria l'homme dont Dean avait déjà oublié le nom, _J'me casse._

L'homme repoussa brutalement le démon qui ne trouva même pas le courage de lui en vouloir, posant sa tête contre un mur il commença à se répéter en boucle.

 _-Respire Dean, on ne tue pas les humains ça attire les chasseurs, Calme, respire._

Ce Castiel lui pourrissait tous ses coups et ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il s'était pas vidé.

 _-Alors tu m'expliques Dean ? »_ le coupa soudain Castiel se plaçant juste à coté de lui envahissant son aucun problème l'espace personnel du démon.

Destiel

Dans l'immense prison qui retenait l'ensemble du monde paradisiaque et infernal une voix calme demanda,

 _« -Qui était responsable de l'éducation sexuel de Castiel ?_ finit la voix du premier des archanges d'où perçait une légère pointe d'hystérie.

 _-Moi_ , répondit une petite voix attirant l'attention de Mickaël qui darda un regard si sombre qu'il aurait pu faire concurrence à celui de Lucifer.

 _-Alors comment on en est arrivé à ça ?_ s'écria l'archange en pointant du doigt l'écran alors que Balthazar semblait vouloir se rétrécir et qu'un cercle se faisait autour de lui. _Il me semble pas que tu sois le plus chaste des êtres._ Pour ne pas dire plus vulgairement que l'ange sautait sur tout ce qui attirait son regard et que donc en bon connaisseur il aurait dû expliquer quelques petites choses à son bébé.

 _-Eh ben,_ commença l'ange en se grattant le cou de gêne, _Il a compris la finalité de l'accouplement._

 _-De l'accouplement ?_? l'interrompit Raphaël surpris.

 _-Eh je reprends ces termes,_ se défendit l'ange alors que les contours du problèmes commençait à se dessiner. _Donc la finalité étant faire un bébé._

 _-Mais...,_ l'encouragea Gabriel qui contenait difficilement ses gloussements.

 _-Mais pour lui ça s'arrête là,_ continua courageusement l'ange alors que quelques regards compatissants le regardait.

 _-S'arrête là ?_ répéta Mickaël incrédule. _Comment ça ?_

 _-Ben il a pas compris pourquoi on pouvait faire ça pour le plaisir, donc je me suis arrêté là._ Conclut l'ange en soufflant.

 _-Donc il n'a aucune connaissance des relations homos, ?_ demanda Raphaël ne semblant pas y croire.

 _-Aucune connaissance de relation tout court plutôt_. Précisa Balthazar en haussant des épaules, alors que les démons ne cachaient plus leur rire ils allaient gagner sans aucun soucis.

Mickaël un peu abasourdi s'adressa alors à l'ensemble des anges.

 _-Es-ce que quelqu'un connaît Castiel intimement ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'urgence.

 _-Intimement dans quel sens ?,_ demanda un ange.

 _-Du genre en profondeur ,_ répondit Gabriel qui souriait tellement qu'il faisait peur.

Un silence lui répondit alors que les anges se regardaient cherchant celui qui aurait déflorer leur bébé à tous. Mickaël ressentait à la fois une fierté de voir que son bébé était toujours aussi pur et une peur face à la situation.

Une ange plus courageuse que d'autre s'avança

 _-J'ai essayé mais il n'a pas compris ce dont je lui parlais et j'ai finis par lui parler d'outil de jardinage_ , avoua-t-elle.

 _-Outils de jardinage_ , s'exclama surpris Dieu qui restait jusqu'ici bien silencieux, lui il savait que Castiel n'avait couché avec aucun ange tout comme il savait qui couchait avec qui, le désavantage d'être le Dieu créateur on a toujours un lien avec ses création.

 _-C'est la seule chose que vous retenez_ , fit remarquer Raphaël. _Enfin même moi je me suis envoyé en l'air._

 _-Ça je le sais bien Raphi tout comme je sais qui c'est envoyé en l'air avec qui, d'ailleurs un conseil si vous voulez un peu d'intimité allez plutôt sur terre parce que savoir que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air quelques heures avant de venir me voir ça casse tout._ Grogna Dieu alors que les anges s'envoyaient des regards désespérés et que certains rougissaient de gêne.

 _-Ah grande nouvelle, avec qui ?_ demanda Gabriel à Raphaël.

 _-Comment ça tu sais avec qui on couche ?_ s'énerva Lucifer.

 _-Oui Luci je sais très bien avec qui tu couchais avant ta chute tout comme je sais avec qui tu couches actuellement, c'est bien mignon vos rencontres clandestines mais du coup j'ai beaucoup de mal à te prendre au sérieux_. Lui répondit Dieu avec un grand sourire en lui envoyant un clin d'œil alors que l'ex-archange palissait et lançait un coup d'œil heureusement imperceptible à son amant.

 _-Non, Lulu avec …... Oh c'est la meilleure du millénaire, s_ 'écria Gabriel qui lui n'avait pas manqué le coup d'œil. Son intervention provoqua un concert de bruissement et d'hypothèse sur l'amant secret du roi de l'enfer qui restait raide.

Raphaël qui n'avait pas digérer l'intervention de son plus jeune frère et qui voyant le malaise de ses frères aînés essayait de détourner l'attention. Oui malheureusement il était au courant de l'amant secret de son grand frère après les avoir surpris dans une position qu'il aurait préféré oublié.

Mickaël et Lucifer ne semblaient pas pouvoir vivre l'un sans l'autre et cela même s'ils n'habitaient plus au même endroit, ni dans le même monde.

 _-Ça te regarde pas il me semble, Monsieur Loki qui se fait saillir par un étalon,_ lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre.

 _-Aïe ça fait mal ça, Raphi,_ s'écria Gabriel pas dupe mais acceptant le besoin de discrétion de ses deux frères.

 _-Oui, je lui ai proposé de l'embrasser et il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue il ne comprenait pas qu'il existait d'autres façon d'embrasser,_ reprit l'ange sur un signe du Créateur.

 _-Et donc ?_

 _-Je lui ai proposé de lui rouler une pelle,_ rougit l'ange mais c'est vrai que sur le coup elle avait eu l'impression que Castiel se moquait d'elle et ses paroles avait été légèrement moins élégante. _Et vu qu'il ne disait rien, j'ai pensé qu'il me mettait un râteau et qu'il pouvait me le dire._

 _-Et... ?_ Demanda Gabriel qui pressentait une bonne rigolade.

 _-...Il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui parlait de jardinage et ensuite il a ajouté qu'il était plus doué avec les abeilles donc qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider._ Finit l'ange sa déclaration provoqua un nouveau fou rire chez les démons qui ne se retenaient plus. Ils allaient finir par avoir honte de flouer un tel bébé,... en fait non ça allait être encore plus jouissif.

 _-Vous voyez c'est ultra compliqué de lui faire comprendre il est tellement innocent que c'est un crime de vouloir lui expliquer ce genre de chose,_ se défendit soudain Balthazar, _Et puis si je me souviens bien personne ne voulait de cette mission._

 _-En même temps,_ grommela son voisin, _C'est comme arraché une sucette à un bébé c'est cruel et inhumain._

Lucifer qui c'était remis de la quasi révélation de son couple et dont la tête était pleine de question observa un instant son père qui rigolait joyeusement avec Gabriel. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien dit ? Puis se reconcentrant sur l'écran il gémit

 _-Il a envoyé Cassis mon petit Cassis. »_

Ses lieutenants proches, tous des anciens anges ne purent qu'hocher la tête parfaitement d'accord avec l'étoile du matin. Ils étaient écartelés entre leur volonté de démon de soumettre les anges et leur volonté de grand frères qui avait et aurait toujours un faible pour le petit dernier des angelots.

Destiel

Sur Terre, Dean redécouvrait les joies de la frustration.

 _« -Bordel, depuis le temps que je suis là j'ai pas pu tirer un seul coup_ , gémissait-il après s'être affalé contre un banc.

Sa solitude fut soudainement rompu par l'arrivé de Castiel qui s'installa à coté de lui, le démon continua son monologue sans prendre en compte la présence de ce nouveau casse pied qui le lâchait plus.

 _-J'ai récupéré un glandu naïf comme pas permis et j'ai pas avancé d'un poil dans la recherche de l'emplumé_. Soupira-t-il ses yeux vagues passant rapidement sur Castiel qui observait deux papillons avec curiosité.

 _-Dean, pourquoi les hommes ont autant d'expressions pour représenter les choses ?_ voulut savoir soudainement Castiel.

 _-Je suis dans la merde,_ souffla le démon sans prêter attention à son voisin, il espérait que l'homme se lasserait de poser toutes ces questions, mais bon malgré l'application de cette stratégie, Dean finissait toujours par lui expliquer car l'homme aux yeux bleus était bien plus têtu et bien plus patient que lui.

 _-C'est compliqué de tout comprendre,_ remarqua l'ange sans se formaliser de la réponse de son compagnon.

 _-J'aurais qu'à tirer mon coup avec l'ange_ , marmonna Dean qui avait l'esprit ailleurs, _Du coup plus de sexe pour le moment,_ en conclut-il tandis qu'une grimace s'affichait sur son visage, _Bordel ça va être dur,_ finit-il par gémir en se prenant la tête alors que Castiel continuait de lui poser des questions sans rapport les unes avec les autres.

 _-Tu es dur ?_ demanda brusquement Castiel sortant Dean de sa solitude mentale face à la question si osée dans la bouche de la part de l'être naïf qui le suivait depuis quelques temps.

 _-Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ?_ questionna-t-il incrédule c'était impossible que la gueule d'ange est posé cette question.

 _-Pourquoi on dit ''tu es dur '', l'homme n'est pas constitué d'un matériau suffisamment résistant pour être qualifié de dur ?_ interrogea Castiel penchant sa tête sur le coté ravi d'avoir attirer l'attention du démon.

 _-Bordel mais d'où tu débarques toi ?_ souffla le démon abasourdi une nouvelle fois devant l'innocence de son compagnon.

Prenant la question très au sérieux Castiel répondit

 _-Du ciel_.Sa réponse provoqua une épidémie de toux chez les anges qui se posaient de sérieuse question sur la santé mental de leur Père pour avoir envoyé l'image même de la pureté effectuer ce pari qui déterminerait de l'avenir même du monde. Les démons semblaient eux aussi sur le point de mourir, mais de mourir de rire les gloussements s'étaient mués en de sérieux éclats de rire et certains n'arrivaient pas à reprendre leur souffle face à la candeur du représentant adverse.

 _-C'est ça et moi de l'enfer,_ ricana Dean en avouant lui aussi la vérité ce qui arrêta net les ricanements démoniaques alors que Dean ajoutait, _Tu vois on peut pas être pote._

 _-Oh,_ s'exclama Castiel avant d'afficher une petite moue boudeuse qui étonnamment lui allait à ravir pensa le démon avant de se reprendre pour entendre,

 _-C'est obligé ?_ supplia quasiment l'ange alors que ses yeux semblaient un peu trop humide.

 _-Oui, on a jamais vu un ange et un démon ensemble_ , lui répondit l'envoyé du diable alors qu'il sentait son cœur tressauter devant les yeux couleur ciel de son compagnon.

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_ voulut savoir l'ange tristement.

 _-Bordel un vrai gosse avec ses ''pourquoi'',_ marmonna Dean luttant contre la pureté de son compagnon qui lui faisait physiquement mal. _Parce que mon boss et ton boss voudront jamais,_ expliqua-t-il gentiment décidant d'entré dans le jeu qu'avait initié Castiel inutile de dire à l'être plein de candeur qu'il était réellement un démon, il serait capable de le croire.

 _-Mais Dieu est amour, il sera pour toute réconciliation et Luci est gentil alors il voudra aussi »._ Contra Castiel sur de lui alors qu'au même moment on dénombrait une multitude de toussotement forcé.

En effet, dans l'immense cage qui accueillait les représentant surnaturelles des ''Lucifer, Gentil ?'' était murmuré avec crainte. Des murmures qui furent ponctué par un éclat de rire hystérique

 _« Oh mon Dieu, sans offense Père, mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais entendu. »_ réussit à glousser Gabriel alors que Raphaël cachait lui aussi en vain ses gloussements indigne de l'archange qu'il était. Le reste de l'assemblée restait silencieuse, l'aura noir de Lucifer s'intensifiant à chaque gloussement.

 _« -Et si moi je veux pas_ , essaya Dean alors que les deux hommes restaient inconscient de l'ambiance glaciale qu'ils avaient instauré à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

 _-Tu veux pas de moi_ , demanda la voix tremblante de Castiel ses yeux de nouveau humide alors que sa lèvre inférieur tremblait légèrement. Un démon comme Dean devrait pouvoir résister à ses attaques et pourtant Dean sentait ses genoux devenir flagada en pensant aux larmes du bébé en trench-coat qui lui faisait face.

 _-Tsss, j'ai pas dit ça,_ finit-il par s'avouer vaincu, _Mais tu vois Cas j'ai une mission à faire._

 _-Oh,_ s'enthousiasma Castiel, _Tu veux que je t'aide ?_? »

Destiel

 _« -Ah qu'es-ce que je l'aime mon Castiel,_ souriait Dieu sans se formaliser des regards désespérés que lui envoyait ses troupes alors que les démons se posaient de plus en plus de question sur la santé mental du Créateur originel.

 _-Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou rire,_ commenta Sam qui observait la scène avec un détachement inquiétant. Le fait que son frère ne percute même pas qu'il était ''gentil'' avec quelqu'un malgré son statut de démon le laissait songeur. Mais en même temps la scène avait été tellement chargé en tension qu'il sentait ses émotions joués au montagne russe.

 _-Il vient d'accepter d'aider un démon à le trouver,_ sanglotait dignement Mickaël avant de tourner un regard sanglant vers Lucifer l'accusant silencieusement de tous les maux. Un qualificatif auquel répondait habituellement l'étoile du matin avec joie, sauf aujourd'hui. Son petit Castiel était vraiment trop pur.

 _-Intéressant,_ lâcha Raphaël alors que son esprit cherchait désespérément à redémarrer.

 _-J'ai du pop-corn caramel,_ proposa Gabriel servant ses trois frères, son père et Sam qui était rester à proximité. _Ah franchement ya pas mieux comme feuilleton. »_

Destiel.

 _« -Dean, pourquoi cet homme me propose vingt dollars si je lui fais une pipe ?q_ uestionna l'ange alors que Dean interrogeait quelques prostitués qu'il connaissait.

La question traversa l'esprit du démon sans qu'il n'y fasse attention avant de revenir brusquement au premier plan de ses pensées figeant l'ex chasseur sur place, son immobilisme fut rompu quant il se précipita sur son compagnon qui discutait avec l'homme qui lui avait fait cette proposition.

 _-Il est pas intéressé,_ cracha-t-il au pervers qui déshabillait son Cas de ces yeux vicieux.

 _\- Je sais pas faire les pipes._ Expliqua Castiel alors que Dean le tirait loin de ces yeux.

 _-Le contraire m'aurait étonné_ , ironisa le démon alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans une ruelle sale mais vide.

 _-Tu peux m'apprendre?_ réclama l'ange avant de préciser, _Je suis pas très habile de mes mains mais je suis sûr que si je fais des efforts j'y arriverais,_ termina-t-il d'un air convaincue.

Encore sous le choc de la demande le démon répondit sans vraiment réfléchir son esprit bloqué sur une délicieuse image incluant son mini-lui, la bouche de Castiel et le concept de pipe.

 _-Pour faire une pipe t'as juste besoin de ta bouche, pas besoin des mains, ou alors en option._

 _-Tu sais les faire ?_ s'exclama Castiel alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage.

 _-J'me débrouille,_ l'informa Dean rendant les armes devant les questions de son compagnon, _''De toute façon il comprend rien aux expressions, il doit penser à faire de vrai pipe'_ ', pensa-t-il légèrement désabusé.

 _-Tu me montre._ s'enflamma l'ange la curiosité clairement perceptible dans ses yeux bleus.

 _-C'est pas quelque chose qui se montre_. Coupa Dean son esprit frustré n'arrivait pas à décrocher de l'image de Castiel avec la bouche pleine de son sexe. L'accueillant encore et encore, utilisant sa langue pour le caresser doucement. Reprenant ses esprits Dean, réarrangea son pantalon qui se faisait de plus en plus étroit.

 _-Oh tu me le fais ?_

L'esprit du démon déclara forfait et une vague de scénarios envahie l'esprit du démon qui gémit pitoyablement et lorsque Castiel se retourna attiré par deux petites abeilles ses yeux se posèrent sans son consentement sur le fessier rebondit et tellement attrayant de l'ange inconscient de l'état de son nouvel ami. Le démon ne put retenir sa langue lorsqu'elle sortit pour humidifier ses lévres devant le spectacle alléchant qui réveillait sa frustration.

Destiel

 _« -Je le savais pas aussi entreprenant notre petit Castiel,_ ricana Dieu en piochant une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn.

 _-Je crains le pire,_ commenta Sam piochant lui aussi dans les sucreries, si son frère était accro à ''Docteur Sexy'', lui allait devenir accro à cette nouvelle série.

 _-Non, Non arrêtez tout. Il est hors de question que ce sale petit vicieux pose ces pattes d'obsédés sur mon bébé,_ s'écria Mickaël une fois le choc surmonté, son cri étourdit quelques secondes le reste des personnes présentes.

 _-Luci l'autre est sous ta responsabilité fait quelques choses,_ intervint Raphaël qui partageait l'avis de son frère aîné. N'obtenant pas de réponse du roi de l'enfer il se rapprocha assez pour entendre.

 _-D'abord l'éviscérer puis lui faire bouffer ces entrailles, le castrer et lui enfoncer ces couilles dans le cul, ou alors... »_ marmonnait Lucifer sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son cadet, trop pris dans sa colère, le programme des réjouissances s'annonçait terrible pour le pauvre Dean. Le roi de l'enfer ne pensait plus du tout au pari mais seulement à son petit frère qu'il fallait protéger du queutard Winchester.

Destiel

 _« -Dans quel merdier je me suis foutu,_ pensait au même instant Dean qui avait repris le contrôle de ses hormones après une dure bataille.

Il expliquait à un Castiel toujours intéressé pour quelle raison il ne lui apprendrait pas à faire des pipes.

 _-Ce genre de chose, ça se fait qu'entre personnes expérimentés et avec qui tu as confiance. Et puis tu n'es même pas gay demande plutôt à une gentille fille._

 _-Pas gay ?_ questionna Castiel en penchant la tête sur le coté les yeux plissé de concentration.

 _-Pas homo, tante, tapette, sucette de queue, bref tu aimes la bite,_ s'emporta Dean qui se sentait de plus en plus gêné un comble pour un démon de la luxure.

 _-Ah je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question,_ fit remarquer Castiel sans se préoccuper de la vulgarité de son interlocuteur, réfléchissant réellement à la question.

Au même moment un cri victorieux retentissait

 _-Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit,_ s'exclamait Balthazar fier de voir ses informations confirmées.

Les regards noirs qu'il reçut coupèrent court à son élan de fierté et il rentra les épaules pour se faire tout petit.

Castiel réfléchissant toujours finit par rompre le silence

 _-Tu pourrais me donner de l'expérience,_ dit-il en s'adressant au démon.

 _-Quoi ?_ s'étrangla Dean, les méandres de l'esprit castiellins lui apparaissait de plus en plus nébuleux.

 _-Oui,_ reprit l'ange expliquant son raisonnement, _Le premier pas c'est embrasser ça permet d'exercer sa langue pour qu'elle devienne toute câline avec les sucettes_. Énonça-t-il sur de lui. _Donc tu pourrais m'embrasser et me donner de l'expérience._

 _-Qui t'as dit ça ?_ voulut savoir le démon, _''impossible que ces mots sortent volontairement de la bouche de Castiel sans aide extérieur''_ songea le démon avec détachement, il connaissait déjà suffisamment l'homme aux yeux bleus pour être sur de ça.

 _-Balthazar,_ confirma Castiel avant d'ajouter, _Même si j'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait représenter en utilisant l'image de la sucette,_ finit-t-il songeur.

 _-Au moins t'as compris qu'on parlait pas de vrais sucettes, »_ soupira le démon.


	3. Education sexuelle confirmée

Éducation sexuelle confirmée

Un rayon de lumière fusa vers Balthazar avant même que quiconque puisse réagir. Quand les yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'ange il eurent la surprise de le voir la tête entre les épaules surplombés par un archange très un colère.

 _« -Qu'es-ce que tu as dit à mon bébé ?_

L'ange pris par surprise pris son courage à deux mains, et avoua piteux

 _-Ok là je plaide coupable mais je me voyais mal lui dire de se muscler la langue pour ensuite allez lécher la première chatte ou la première queue qui l'exciterait._

 _-Ça avait l'air bien partis, pourtant_.intervint Gabriel alors qu'il faisait réapparaître un nouveau sachet de sucrerie dont il sortit une sucette pour illustrer son propos.

 _-J'ai eu honte au milieu,_ expliqua Balthazar un peu embarrassé.

 _-Évidemment Cassis est beaucoup trop pur pour apprendre ce genre de chose,_ coupa Lucifer à la grande surprise des démons sous-fifres qui le connaissait peu. Ces lieutenants semblaient partager entièrement son avis et acquiescèrent en chœur.

 _-De vrais mères poules »,_ rigola Dieu en observant tout ce petit monde avec bonne humeur.

Destiel

 _« -Alors tu peux m'embrasser ?_ réclamait sans interruption depuis quelques minutes Castiel et Dean sentait sa patience fondre à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Le démon cherchait désespérément une raison pour refuser la demande de son casse pied personnel, étonnamment il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec l'innocence de l'homme.

 _-Je croyais que les démons n'hésitaient pas à entraîner leurs proies sur les chemins du péchés,_ asséna d'un coup, l'ange en rivant son regard sur le démon, qui ne put trouver aucune raison valable de contrer cet argument.

 _-Ok, viens là, »_ finit par se rendre le démon et puis il en crevait d'envie depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Cas était trop sexy pour son propre bien.

Destiel

 _« -Es-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour toi,_ demanda Dieu en s'adressant à Lucifer, _Si mes anges rappellent à tes démons comment faire leurs jobs ?_

 _-Cassiiiiiiiiiis »,_ geignit Lucifer devant la scène qui se déroulait.

Suite à ces paroles le démon c'était rapproché de Castiel et leurs lèvres n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres que Dean n'osait pas franchir. Alors que Cas buvait son souffle, le démon eut la surprise de voir son Cas se rapprocher et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un des baisers les plus chastes que le démon ait pu échanger tout au long de sa vie.

 _-Bon, si ça va pas plus loin je pourrais envisager de lui pardonner,_ grogna Lucifer qui se trouvait très conciliant.

 _-Envisager seulement ?_ releva Gabriel hilare.

 _-Dean je comprends par l'utilité de la langue dans le cas présent._ S'étonna Castiel alors que leurs lèvres restaient proche après s'être légèrement séparées.

Le démon qui se félicitait d'avoir résister à la tentation d'enfouir sa langue dans l'antre chaude et humide qui l'attirait observa l'ange quelques secondes avant de fondre sur les lèvres sucrés de son Cas. Son compagnon était bien trop bandant pour se contenter d'un seul petit bécot. Et si avec un seul petit baiser il décollait autant, la suite promettait d'être magique.

 _-Voila à quoi ça sert._

Le démon emprisonna le visage de l'ange entre ses mains avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis. Lèvres qu'il mordilla provoquant la surprise de Castiel. L'ingénu ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre ou poser des questions. Le démon décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance et envahit la bouche accueillante de sa langue, découvrant les dents, le palais et la langue joueuse de son compagnon.

Après quelques caresses qui démontrait la parfaite utilité d'une langue, le démon s'écarta rompant l'échange sans s'écarter du corps de plus en plus chaud de son Cas et déclara d'une voix rauque de désir.

 _-C'est à ça que sert ta langue._

Castiel encore sur un petit nuage gémit

 _-Dean recommence,_ supplia-t-il.

 _-Avec plaisir mon ange. »_ Répondit le démon sans se rendre compte du surnom, la bouche de Castiel était tellement plus intéressante.

Destiel

Un silence troublant régnait dans l'immense salle, celui-ci quelque peu troublé par les bruits de mastication de Gabriel fut rompu par son intervention.

 _« -On peux pas lui enlever qu'il a l'air de savoir se servir de sa langue,_ remarqua-t-il en observant Dean avec un air calculateur.

 _-Pff c'était chaud ça, ou je mis connais pas_ , souffla Balthazar en s'éventant légèrement pour faire baisser le soudain coup de chaud qui l'avait pris.

 _-Mon bébé_ , gémirent Lucifer et Mickaël synchrones leurs corps à eux c'étaient plutôt glacé de désespoir. Ils échangèrent un regard qui s'il avait pu être aperçu aurait confirmer leur liaison à l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Ils s'envoyaient des regards de soutien silencieux tout en se promettant de traverser cette crise ensemble, ils fallait absolument qu'ils se voient seuls.

 _-La langue de Dean en gros plan, beuhh,_ marmonnait Sam un peu trop pâle, _La vie sexuelle de Dean_ , continua-t-il.

 _-Il n'y aura pas de vie sexuelle_ , le coupa Mickaël foudroyant le pauvre Sam de son regard sombre, _Ou alors pas avec Cassis._

 _-Il n'y aura plus de vie sexuelle, »_ confirma Lucifer qui discutait avec ses conseillers certains avaient de très bonne idée de torture à essayer.

Destiel

 _« -Dean pourquoi tes mains sont sur mes fesses ?_ , voulut savoir Castiel la voix encore tremblante suite au vertigineux baiser qui l'avait envoyé voir des étoiles, il comprenait un peu mieux l'expression maintenant.

 _-Putain Cas t'as le chic pour casser l'ambiance._ Gloussa Dean, les endorphines sans aucun doute, en se collant à son interlocuteur.

 _-Je suis désolé_ , répondit Castiel sans paraître le moins du monde désolé.

 _-T'inquiète pas pour ça, Si tu veux je les enlève._ Déclara-t-il alors que ces mains ne reflétaient absolument pas ces paroles, les paumes massaient doucement le fessier rebondit qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses doigts, un cul fait pour lui ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

 _-Non,_ s'indigna presque Castiel à la surprise de tous, _C'est bizarre mais j'aime bien,_ avoua-t-il avec candeur.

Sa révélation provoqua une syncope chez Mickaël et Lucifer qui finirent par se lamenter ensemble.

 _-Intéressant_ , répéta Raphaël son esprit avait une fois de plus décidé de prendre le large.

 _-Aaaaaah, la découverte du sexe, de si bon souvenir,_ dit Gabriel nostalgique s'attirant un regard inquisiteur et légèrement jaloux de la part de Sam.

Dean qui c'était remis rapidement de sa surprise s'amusait à approfondir le massage sur le fessier de l'ange qui gémissait sans honte.

 _-En même temps ton cul est un véritable appel au viol_ , murmura-t-il récoltant quelques murmures appréciateurs de la part des démons et des anges enfermés ensemble.

 _-Alors pourquoi tu les mets là ?_ demanda Castiel qui s'éloigna de Dean ayant du mal à comprendre l'expression.

 _-Pour faire ça,_ sourit le démon avant d'approfondir son massage et de coller l'ange contre son corps frottant leurs bas-ventres ensembles. L'action provoqua un nouveau gémissement de la part de Castiel qui approfondit par réflexe la caresse de leurs corps liés. _Ton cul est fait pour mes mains,_ grogna le démon possessif.

 _-Dean,_ geignit-il, _Pourquoi j'ai mal en bas ? Et pourquoi nos pantalons ont des bosses ?_ réussit-il à articuler.

 _-Ça c'est parce que tu es excité Cas._ Et le démon qui avait repris pied, après tout le sexe c'était son domaine posa sa main sur la bosse que formait la pantalon de Castiel avant de masser doucement appuyant de manière délibéré et aléatoire.

Sous la caresse Castiel perdit un peu plus le contrôle de son corps et écarta les jambes de façon à offrir encore plus de liberté à son tortionnaire, il accompagna son mouvement d'un miaulement rauque

 _-Dean j'ai envie de toi._

 _-Putain Cas tu me rends dingue, »_ le coupa Dean avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser tout en langue et en caresse.

Destiel

Une ruelle crade n'était pas l'endroit où Dean voulait apprendre à connaître son ange, inconscient de la réaction que pourrait entraîner son impulsion il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter lui et Castiel dans une chambre correct d'un hôtel du coin. Il prendrait son Cas dans un lit d'un hôtel potable. Les hormones le laissaient libre de ses pulsions et pas un instant la crainte d'être surpris par un chasseur ne lui vint à l'esprit.

A peine arrivé il jeta l'ange sur le lit, le surplomba continuant de l'embrasser profitant de la béatitude de son partenaire pour lui retirer doucement son pantalon ainsi que les chaussettes et les chaussures qu'il bazarda sans un regard en arrière.

Castiel reprenant un tantinet ses esprits et voulant rétablir un certain équilibre arracha à moitié le T-shirt qui couvrait le démon avant de le jeter rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol de la chambre. Son geste fit monter l'excitation du démon qui ne voulait pas de tendresse et la force de Castiel lui promettait de belles prouesses.

Observant l'homme encore vêtu d'un boxer sombre Dean se releva à genoux sur le lit dominant Castiel qui dardait un regard noir de désir sur le torse musclé s'offrant à ses yeux gourmands.

Sans quitter les yeux bleus qui le fixait sans honte Dean déboucla sa ceinture,et ouvrit sa braguette. L'excitation de Castiel sembla s'accroître d'une façon exponentielle quand ses oreilles perçurent le cliquetis de la ceinture et le son de la fermeture, une chose que le démon ne manqua pas et il retira son jean en faisant le maximum de bruit sans quitter son futur amant des yeux.

Un léger grognement lui échappa quand Castiel ouvrit largement les jambes pour l'accueillir entre. Encore vêtu chacun d'un boxer que le démon jugeait de plus en plus inutile, Dean souffla

 _« -Tu peux pas savoir comme t'es bandant Cas »,_ avant de l'embrasser férocement l'ange qui laissait sa bouche ouverte au pillage.

Le rougissement qui survint quand les paroles démons furent afin compris par son esprit embrumé acheva le démon qui descendit doucement vers le torse attrayant de son homme aux yeux bleus et il y déposa de doux baiser ne lâchant pas le regard angélique de son regard noir de désir.

Destiel

 _« -Vous avez perdu._ Pronostiqua Gabriel après avoir avalé les marshmallows qu'il enfournait par poignées.

 _-De quoi ?_ s'étonnèrent plusieurs démons alors que les anges bien que silencieux semblaient partager leurs avis. Un démon allait coucher avec un ange et ça restait en travers la gorge de certain.

 _-Votre champion là,_ désignant Dean du menton, _Il est totalement raide dingue de Cassis._

 _-N'importe quoi,_ s'offusqua un démon qui avait connus Dean intimement et bien qu'il ne connaisse pas ce Dean tendre il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cet enfoiré incroyablement bon au lit et qui l'avait jeté de son lit avec un ''Putain c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, j'ai encore perdu mon temps'' soit intéressé. Impossible que ce Dean soit accro à quelqu'un.

 _-Lui pff, »_ confirma une démone nommé Meg qui avait aussi été une des amantes de Dean, l'ex-chasseur lui avais fournis l'un des meilleures orgasme de sa vie et lorsqu'il était revenu la voir elle avait cru avoir gagné le célèbre Winchester à son lit.

Mais Dean lui avait alors appris sans tact, qu'elle restait le trou le plus pratique du moment et que à part se vider les burnes il n'avait jamais rien eu de transcendant incluant le sexe et elle.

Ce connard ne pensait qu'à son plaisir, impossible que l'ange n'éveille le moindre soupçon de son intérêt, si elle n'avait pas réussit personne ne réussirait.

Une rumeur c'était d'ailleurs rependu dans les enfers, rumeur qui avait par la suite poussé Lucifer à considérer sa candidature pour le pari. Une simple rumeur qui évoquait les nuits magnifiques que l'on pouvait passer en compagnie du démon Dean Winchester, un démon de la luxure qui ne semblait jamais prendre aucun plaisir à baiser, de son propre aveux ''il se faisait chier''.

 _« -Ça me tue de l'avouer,_ grinça Mickaël son âme d'archange se consolait en pensant que son bébé ne serait pas repoussé, _Mais Gabi a raison. Je sais reconnaître de l'amour quand j'en vois,_ grogna-t-il se rapprochant inconsciemment de Lucifer qui montrait des dents face à la situation. _Mais quand même un démon_ ,pensa-t-il avant de se souvenir de sa propre situation. Il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour critiquer songea-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil vers Lucifer .

 _-Intéressant,_ lâcha à nouveau Raphaël.

 _-Tu nous soûles avec tes ''intéressant''_ , s'emporta soudain Balthazar, _Pourquoi es-ce que Cas accepte ça ? Il avait le choix au paradis vu le nombre de candidat_. Gémit-il, _J'aurais pu lui apprendre s'il voulait essayer le sexe »,_ pleurnicha-t-il en pensant au corps sexy et innocent de son petit frère.

Destiel

 _« -Cas je veux te faire l'amour,_ chuchota Dean à l'oreille de l'ange comme s'il avait honte de sa demande.

 _-Mais Dean les démons ne font pas l'amour ils baisent._ Lui rétorqua Castiel avec esprit et si Dean avait eu toutes ces facultés il aurait pu observer la transformation qui s'opérait sur l'ange, l'homme naïf faisait place à un être à l'esprit acéré et parfait connaisseur de la situation.

 _-Je sais Cas_ , acquiesça le démon la tête enfoui dans la clavicule de l'ange _, Mais je te veux je t'aime Cas »_ , lâcha-t-il imperceptiblement.

Et pourtant son aveu résonna dans la grand salle,

 _« -J'ai gagné, »_ s'écria soudain Dieu avant de se lancer dans une chorégraphie toute personnalisé en chantant ''I'm the best in the World''

 _« -Tu l'as enfin dit._ Souffla Castiel affichant alors pleinement son regard affûté sous les yeux ébahis du démon qui eut l'impression de faire face à un étranger,Où était l'innocent Castiel ?

 _-Quoi ?_ lâcha surpris le démon alors que l'ange se redressait en lui adressant un regard prédateur.

 _-Dean, je t'aime aussi, mais tu as perdu le pari,_ le renseigna l'ange avec un grand sourire.

 _-Pari ?_ répéta le démon incapable de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivé à cette situation.

 _-Entre Père et Luci,_ précisa Castiel avant de s'attaquer au cou si tentant du démon qu'il mordilla et suça jusqu'à être satisfait des marques qui y apparaissaient.

 _-Quoi ?_ balbutia le démon alors que ses hormones se réveillait de nouveau sous les attentions de l'ange.

 _-Maintenant si on pouvait reprendre là où on en était »_. Ordonna Castiel plus qu'il ne demanda.

Ponctuant son ordre d'un mouvement de hanche qui prouva une certaine habitude quand celle-ci vint frotter contre la virilité du démon provoquant un gémissement qui s'arracha de la gorge du démon. Profitant de la distraction l'ange accentua ses caresses et envahit la bouche si tentante qui lui faisait face rompant toutes les réflexions du démon qui se laissa entraîner par la vague de désir contrôlé par l'ange.

Alors que l'écran transmettait impitoyablement l'image, un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Mickaël

 _« -Mon bébé deviens un homme._

 _-Vu la maîtrise qu'il a du sujet ça fait un moment qu'il est devenu un homme_ , fit remarquer Gabriel en rigolant alors que Lucifer le foudroyait du regard en tentant de réconforter l'aîné des archanges. Ayant vraisemblablement oublié toute idée se rapportant au pari initial.

 _-On s'est fait entuber par le plus couillon des anges._ Lâcha un démon plus courageux ou stupide que les autres, car à peine il avait finis sa phrase il disparaissait sous une montagne d'ex-anges qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent un nouveau morceau de viande non identifié avait fait son apparition.

 _-N'empêche qu'il avait pas tort,_ fit remarquer Gabriel en ricanant, _Bon à part pour ''le couillon'' parce que ça fait un bail que Cassis à passer ce cap. Mais vous vous êtes fait entuber par bébé Cas. »_

Destiel

 _« -Cas stop_ , tentait désespérément Dean, _le pari comment t'es au ….Oh putain oui, oui continue comme ça._ Gémit-il alors que la main de l'envoyé de Dieu avait plongé dans le boxer du démon et caressait doucement le membre gorgé de sang.

 _-Alors Dean tu m'expliques comment faire une pipe ?_ questionna sensuellement Castiel laissant sa voix partir dans les graves provoquant un nouveau frisson du démon. Castiel avait profité de la confusion du démon pour inverser les rôles et c'était à lui de surplomber le démon de toute sa hauteur.

 _-Bordel t'étais l'ange,_ réalisa soudainement Dean mais l'idée au lieu de le terrifier ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de sécurité comme si c'était incompatible de penser à un Castiel sans penser à un ange.

 _-Gagné,_ confirma l'ange avec un petit sourire, et il arracha le boxer, écartant d'une main ferme les jambes musclés du démon qui se laissa faire avec plaisir même s'il sentait qui lui manquait encore quelques choses.

Un éclair éclaira son esprit en une fraction de seconde, le regard de Dean se fit plus doux lorsqu'il se posa sur l'ange qui l'observait attentivement.

 _« -Bordel tu m'as bien eu l'emplumé._ Lâcha-t-il avec un rire joyeux avant de serrer l'ange dans ses bras.

 _-Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps Dean, Maintenant tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. »_ S'emporta l'ange en se jetant sur le démon qui rigolait.

Destiel

 _« -Vous l'avez dit à personne ?_ interrogea Sam alors que l'ensemble de l'assemblée se posait des questions sur cette nouvelle complicité entre l'ange et le démon.

 _-Nope,_ confirma Dieu qui avait finis sa petite danse, _Je me serais fait engueuler comme pas permis par Mickaël, et Lucifer, déjà en gérer un c'est compliquer alors les deux en même temps, pff jamais._ Développa le Créateur en levant les yeux.

 _-Pas dit quoi?_ intervint Mickaël qui avait surpris leur petite conversation et qui fixait son père d'un regard digne du roi de l'enfer alors qu'une aura sombre se répandait, un comportement qui fit sourire Lucifer tout le monde oubliait toujours que Mimi aurait parfaitement pu prétendre au trône de l'enfer. Ah qu'il était sexy son amant quant il était en colère.

 _-J'ai envoyé Cassis aider deux chasseurs il y a quelques temps,_ avoua Dieu sans manifester le moindre remord, _Et il s'est avéré par un hasard des plus surprenants._

 _-Un hasard ?_ répéta dubitatif Sam.

 _-Un hasard, un magnifique hasard,_ confirma un peu trop vivement Dieu, _que l'un des deux chasseurs s'avérait être l'âme sœur de Castiel, n'est-ce pas admirable?_

 _-Du coup tu t'es servis de Cas pour ramener l'un de mes démons dans ton camp,_ grogna Lucifer furieux ce pari allait lui faire perdre un max.

 _-Euhh non pas tout à fait,_ avoua Dieu un peu gêné _. Enfin si je récupère un de tes démons et je gagne ce merveilleux pari, mais..._

 _-On savait que j'allais mourir,_ intervint Sam, _Du coup Dean a effacé sa mémoire et ensuite il a échangé son âme pour me sauver, et pour la suite il a fait confiance à Castiel._

 _-Je précise que ce plan suicide venait de Castiel, il était sur d'arriver à ramener Dean vers lui et ça même sans sa mémoire._

 _-Je confirme_ , appuya Sam.

 _-Moi aussi,_ s'incrusta Gabriel en s'attirant des regards surpris de la part de ses deux frères et de son père. _Il se trouve par un hasard des plus surprenant que lorsque j'étais sur Terre j'ai croisé la route des chasseurs Winchesters et qu'après moult discussions je me sois trouvé l'homme parfait en la personne de Sammynours._ Expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en se rapprochant de l'homme qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui sous les regards interloqués de ses deux grands frères.

 _-Donc tu étais au courant depuis le début,_ s'écria Mickaël sans s'appesantir sur l'autre révélation chaque chose en son temps. Il faudrait quand même qu'il vérifie s'il n'existe pas d'autres Winchesters une espèce qui semble attirer les anges comme des mouches.

 _-Ouaip._

 _-Il a bien grandi notre Cassis »,_ remarqua doucement Lucifer calmant la colère de son amant alors que les deux archanges tournaient la tête vers l'écran.

Destiel

 _« -Dean, tu sais qu'on est observé depuis le début_ , interrogea l'ange alors qu'il entourait le démon de ses bras.

 _-J'men doutais,_ confirma celui-ci en pensant à la caméra qu'il avait détruite il lui semblait de ça il y a des des siècles, _Ils ont du bien se marrer, et maintenant ils doivent rager comme pas possible,_ finit-il en ricanant.

 _-Rager ?_ questionna l'ange en déposant de petits baisers dans le cou à sa portée.

 _-Eh bien j'ai le plus bel ange du Paradis rien que pour moi,_ développa Dean avant de l'embrasser profondément, _Je suis sûr qu'ils sont jaloux._

 _-Tu m'as manqué Dean,_ souffla Castiel à l'oreille du démon.

 _-Toi aussi Cas, Toi aussi. »_ Lui répondit le démon le trou qui lui bousillait l'esprit semblait enfin s'être comblé il comprenait enfin pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu apprécié la vie de démon, il lui manquait son Cas.

Destiel

 _« -Et donc Castiel est venu me voir pour me proposer ce pari, »_ continua Dieu attirant de nouveau l'attention des trois archanges car Raphaël c'était joint au groupe et fixait lui aussi son petit frère le regardant avec surprise se blottir dans les bras du géant Winchester qui restait stoïque _, La force de l'habitude_ supposa-t-il à juste titre.

A l'écran l'ambiance tendre avait muté sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et c'est la déclaration de Castiel qui institua un silence religieux dans le brouhaha ambiant alors que ces dernières paroles résonnaient dans la salle.

 _« -Tu te mets à quatre pattes et plus vite que ça._ Ordonnait-il de sa voix grave accompagnant l'ordre d'un regard dominateur qui fit gémir le démon, celui-ci se tortillant comme si son corps se battait entre obéir ou renverser la situation.

 _-Putain Cas, romantisme merde,_ finit-il par grogner en s'exécutant quand même avec une vélocité qui intrigua ses anciens amants, eux qui n'avaient jamais pu s'imposer au Winchester.

Le silence qui régnait devant la scène fut brisé par le grognement de Sam,

 _-Dean et le romantisme ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._

 _-La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait c'est mon cul qu'a pris et on était d'accord pour alterner,_ lui rappela Castiel en alignant son sexe entre les fesses de son amant, avant de se pencher vers lui pour embrasser son dos.

 _-Ouai, mais fait gaffe_ l'avertit Dean en se cambrant pour avoir plus de contact, _J'ai eu personne ici depuis toi._

Sa déclaration fit froncer les sourcils de l'ange, avant qu'il déclare d'une voix dure

 _-Encore heureux, déjà que tu as utilisé ça ailleurs, »_ tonna-t-il en saisissant le sexe de son amant le serrant fortement, punissant son amant qui cambra le dos pour se pardonner s'offrant totalement à la punition que son amant pourrait inventer, il lui devait bien ça.

L'éclair de contentement qui traversa les yeux bleus ne passa pas inaperçu, et un regard victorieux fut envoyé à la caméra. Les anciens amants de Dean frissonnèrent face aux terribles promesses de tortures qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux angéliques.

 _« -Je crois que Cas va se venger,_ confessa Gabriel avec un grand sourire, Décidément la saga Destiel était vraiment la meilleure.

 _-Mmmh oui, c'est dommage pour eux,_ accorda nonchalamment Lucifer alors que ses sous-fifre lui lançaient des regards d'espoirs, après tout il était le roi de l'enfer, et en enfer ''Chacun sa merde'' et puis si Castiel voulait se venger qui était-il pour l'en empêcher.

Comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendrait aucune aide de ce coté certains démons commencèrent à vraiment avoir peur.

 _-Depuis quand Cassis est aussi dévergondé ?_ voulut savoir Raphaël qui fuyait l'écran du regard et qui se retenait encore de se boucher les oreilles.

 _-Alors Dean tu veux ma langue ou mes doigts ?_ chantonnait doucement l'ange avant d'enfoncer deux doigts inquisiteurs dans l'étroitesse de son amant qui se tendit.

 _-C'est de la faute de Dean,_ balança Sam sans aucun remord étrangement en accord avec Lucifer, ''Chacun sa merde'', et voir son frère dans cette situation c'était beaucoup trop lui demander.

 _-Ils sont quand même bien foutu tous les deux,_ observa Balthazar qui se remettait de sa déception de ne pas avoir pu se taper Castiel. Si le démon était aussi possessif que l'ange il a fort à parier que les rares à avoir connu l'ange auraient mystérieusement disparus de la surface et son coté gentil lui faisait plaindre les pauvres démons qui seraient bientôt victimes de tragiques accidents.

 _-On est vraiment obligé de les regarder ?_ voulut savoir Uriel qui grâce à sa peau noir dissimulait efficacement ses rougeurs.

 _-Au fait Dean,_ commença Castiel avant d'aligner son membre face à l'ouverture de son amant et de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il lui sourit et dans un mouvement fluide il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde sans tenir compte du gémissement de douleur du démon.

 _-Pff, t'étais aussi gros que ça_ , glapit le démon avant de laisser son corps s'adapter au membre qui lui avait tant manqué, _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il se souvenant de l'interpellation de l'ange.

 _-Ils nous regardent toujours_ , lui chuchota l'ange avant de se reculer et de s'enfoncer à nouveau sans attendre.

Son mouvement fit crier le démon avant qu'il ne puisse formuler sa pensée

 _-De quoi tu pa...,_ une idée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit et levant la tête il hurla, _Bande de connard débranchez tout de suite les caméraaaaaaaaaaas,_ gronda le démon faisant flasher ses yeux démoniaque sa dernière syllabe s'étirant sous le nouveau coup de rein de son amant.

 _-Je crois qu'il n'est pas content,_ commenta une ange alors que ces yeux semblaient scotchés à l'écran.

 _-C'est plus que probable,_ confirma Meg qui profitait de l'image avant de devoir prendre la fuite nulle doute que l'ange allait mettre sa menace à exécution et tous les achever en les faisant souffrir, longuement pour avoir profiter de son amant.

A l'écran Dean gémissait de nouveau sous les coups de rein de l'ange ses bras flanchèrent après un coup particulièrement vicieux sur sa prostate et sa tête atterrie sur l'oreiller. Castiel se stoppa immédiatement.

 _-Cas, encore_ , supplia le démon en remuant désespérément des hanches, mais l'ange avait prévu le mouvement et réduisit les frictions au maximum avant d'ordonner.

 _-Tes bras, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à bouger._

 _-Bordel Cas,_ grogna le démon en se remettant dans la position demandée.

- _Alors Dean ça t'excite de savoir que tout le monde t'observe dans cette position. Tu t'es resserré d'un coup._ ronronna l'ange ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un nouveau coup de rein bien placé une fois le démon au nouveau stable.

 _-Putain Cas, je t'assure que ton cul va morfler,_ menaça le démon avant de crier son plaisir, _Haaaaaaaaa._

 _-Cassis !,_ s'écria Mickaël éberlué du comportement de son bébé.

 _-J'me suis fait manipuler par Cassis,_ réalisait au même moment Lucifer tout en admirant le savoir-faire sexuel de son bébé.

 _-Ça te fait quoi ?_ interrogea Raphaël curieux essayant de trouver une distraction pour oublier les cries qui résonnaient.

 _-Je suis tellement fier de lui,_ se rengorgea à sa grande surprise le roi de l'enfer avec un grand sourire.

A l'écran Castiel continuait de torturer délicieusement son amant qui entre deux plaintes de plaisir, hurlait de couper les caméras, mais il n'arrivait jamais à finir sa phrase, son corps plus occupé à profiter du plaisir que de porter attention à sa dignité.

Castiel glissa discrètement une main entre les jambes de son amant et effectua de rapide allez-retour.

 _-Caaaaaaas,_ jouit alors Dean dans un cri, ses chairs se refermant sur le membre de son amant qui n'attendait que ça et qui augmenta ses allez-retours pour prolonger l'orgasme de son amant.

 _-Faut que je me lave le cerveau,_ agonisait Sam en se bouchant les oreilles.

 _-Oui et je suis sûr que je peux t'aider,_ se proposa chevaleresquement Gabriel avec un petit air mutin qui ne trompa personne.

 _-C'était chaud,_ siffla Balthazar grand connaisseur et son regard remarqua plusieurs personnes qui auraient bien besoin de travaux manuels, dont lui.

Dans la chambre Castiel qui dévorait le corps alanguie du regard lâcha,

 _-C'est pas finis..._

 _-...Si l'un de nous bande encore,_ compléta le démon qui reprenait son souffle, _Ouais j'me souviens._

L'ange s'approcha en roulant des hanches distrayant le démon, avant de se précipiter sur le sexe ramollissant qu'il commença à sucer attardant sa langue sur des endroits qu'il savait sensible.

 _-Connard, t'as jamais eu besoin de cour,_ insulta Dean sous le coup du plaisir montant malgré son sexe sensible.

 _-Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais doué avec ma langue,_ le taquina Castiel en donnant un nouveau coup de langue.

 _-Voir le grand Dean Winchester, pris par un ange, ça vaut quand même le détour_ , émis soudain un démon.

 _-Non ma vie c'est beaucoup trop cher,_ contesta un démon alors qu'il se recevait un regard moqueur de son collègue, lui n'avait pas couché avec Dean et il comptait bien profiter de l'extermination massive qui se profilait pour rafler le magot.

 _-A moi,_ décida l'ange alors que la main de Dean le caressait. D'un geste il colla le démon au lit sous les grognements de celui-ci qui n'aimait être restreint dans ses mouvements. L'homme aux yeux bleus se déplaça de façon à enjambé son prisonnier et commença à frotter son entré contre le sexe lubrifié de salive de son démon.

 _-Cas, grouille,_ menaça le démon et son ton fit frémir quelques anges et certaines démons face aux promesses sanglantes que la voix promettait

Indifférent au ton employé Castiel ralentit d'autant plus la cadence avant de s'empaler sans prévenir sur la fierté gorgée de sang qui réclamait son attention.

 _-Bordel,_ jura le démon sous l'afflux de sensation, _Tu t'es pas fait mal,_ s'inquiéta-t-il quand même.

 _-Je me suis préparé avant de venir,_ le renseigna l'ange avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

 _-Tu va me tuer_ , » haleta Dean alors que son esprit lui fournissait de quoi le faire jouir en imaginant son amant se préparer à le recevoir. Castiel bien conscient de l'état de son compagnon ricana et prenant appuie sur le torse musclé, roula du bassin avant d'aller et venir sur le membre qui le complétait enfin après tout ce temps.

Destiel

 _« -Bon Luci, Tu as perdu_ , chantonna Dieu.

 _-Oui, justement le pari était pas réglo, on devrait l'annuler,_ négocia le démon rien que de penser à faire le gentil ange suffisait à lui filer des frissons.

 _-...Non,_ trancha Dieu après avoir laisser poiroter son cadet d'archange.

 _-Tu t'es fait pigeonner par bébé Cas assume._ renchérit Raphaël

 _-Je sais pas si on peut encore l'appeler bébé Cas,_ souligna Gabriel qui revenait suivit par Sam. L'archange glucosé semblait sous stéroïdes synonyme chez lui du pied d'enfer qu'il venait de prendre. Sam plus calme essayait d'arranger ses cheveux qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses précédentes activités.

 _-Sinon vous pouvez vous arranger avec Castiel, après tout il est à l'origine du pari et c'est lui qui l'a gagné_ , souligna alors le géant Winchester après avoir renoncer à sauver sa coiffure.

 _-Pas bête,_ admit Dieu alors que Lucifer hochait son approbation, reportant l'application du pari à plus tard, _''Beaucoup plus tard''_ constata Lucifer lorsqu'il entendit Gabriel déclamer à tout vas.

 _-Alors on compte, deux éjaculations pour Dean, j'admire le contrôle de ce mec, une seule pour Cassis, une pipe de la part de cas, deux pour Dean, plus deux pénétrations anales chacun. Par ici je vous pris je prends les paris._

 _-Je paris sur quatre éjaculation de Dean._ Se lança un démon.

 _-Tu paries quoi ?_ voulut savoir l'archange alors qu'il sortait un bloc pour pouvoir tout noter.

 _-Trois âmes,_ indiqua le démon.

 _-Dans ce cas là je parie sur trois pipes de Castiel,_ indiqua son voisin un ange qui ajouta, _six âmes la dessus._

 _-J'y crois pas il parie des âmes,_ s'offusqua Mickaël alors que Castiel offrait un doux sourire à la caméra.

 _-C'est pas plutôt le domaine des démons les paris à enjeux importants ?_ questionna Raphaël qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas parier lui aussi.

 _-C'est Gabi,_ lui répondit Lucifer qui revenait il avait parier une centaine d'âme sur six éjaculations chacun, les deux hommes avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper et il n'était pas trop limité par rapport à la norme humaine donc ouais six c'était bien.

Destiel

Bien loin de là, les deux amants avaient oubliés la caméra et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Quand l'embargo fut levé un message de Sam vint les déranger alors qu'ils reprenaient des forces.

 _« -Vous avez rendez-vous avec les boss demain. Et grâce à vous j'ai gagné le jackpot alors merci. »_

Gabriel n'en revenait pas c'était son doux petit Sammy qui avait importé l'intégralité des paris, déduisant à chaque fois la bonne solution.

 _« -Je les connais. »_ lui répondit-il après une nuit de débauche que l'ange avait initié afin de récompenser son amant.

Destiel

 _« -Ah la prochaine, mon ange,_ chuchota le roi de l'enfer avant de voler un baiser et de s'enfuir en rougissant laissant Mickaël rêveur.

 _-Ah bientôt mon petit diable »,_ lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

Destiel

 _« -Ah tout est bien qui finit bien »,_ sourit Dieu en observant ses enfants découvrirent les joies de l'amour, alors que Raphaël allait rejoindre son amante secrète.

Et ce n'est pas Dean ou Castiel qui allait le contredire.

Le démon renoua avec son ancien job de chasseur , tandis que Castiel se découvrait une passion dans la traque de démons voleur d'amant dont il arrachait les identités à grands coups de rein.


End file.
